Assassin's Remorse
by Diono
Summary: [AU] Inuyasha is the most notorious assassin of feudal Japan. Killing ruthlessly to relieve the pain in his own closed off heart, he stumbles upon a young girl laying unconscious one night. However, for the first time within his life, he finds himself unable to lay a finger on such a pure maiden. Can she soothe the pain in his darkened heart? And just what is she hiding from him?
1. In The Shadows

**[Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in this fiction.]**

 **[A/N]** Well, look who's back with yet another fanfiction! I know, I know, you're probably questioning why I'm starting a new fiction while in the middle of writing Summer of Dreams, but I can assure you you'll all enjoy this darker themed story with a more twisted plot of romance and action. Don't worry, I'll still be updating Summer of Dreams frequently; If you want to check out a more humorous Inuyasha fiction, then head to my profile and give it a read! Anyways, I'm testing out different styles of writing and plots, so please **leave a review** with any advice or constructive criticism. I'm happy to hear all of your opinions! Just a quick notice; every character within this novel will be human, but they may possess spiritual powers or immense agility and strength. Now, without further ado, let's dive into a brand new, thrilling story packed with action, romance, and angst.

~O~

 _ **Chapter One: In The Shadows**_

Darkness cascaded over the forest swiftly, cloaking the rolling hills and tapering trees in a heavy layer of shadow.

As nightfall occurred, the activity within the woods died down to a mere buzz. Wind whistled delicately through the topmost boughs of the trees, carrying lush green leaves through the currents in the air. The occasional grunt of a wolf or hoot of an owl could be heard echoing through the depths of the forest.

Nightfall was usually when little activity occurred; creatures settled into a deep slumber, while plants closed their blooms to maintain energy. Humans generally avoided staying out past dark.

Yet some came alive at night; they thrived in the cloak of darkness which seized the earth.

They were known as assassins; the most terrifying humans of feudal Japan. Slaughtering others mercilessly for fortune, women, or power, they used bloodshed as a method of temporarily relieving their own clouded hearts. They never worked for a sole ruler or group, making their livings off of anyone in need of revenge or power. These humans operated within the night, using shadow to their advantage.

However, there was one particular assassin who was infamous for his ruthless and clean slaughters, as well as his inability to be caught or identified. The dark forests of twilight were his domain; catching wanderers off guard was his specialty.

His name was Inuyasha.

With a heart as dark and scarred as his, killing was second nature to him; he often murdered humans he came across just for the thrill. It seemed as if there was no hope for him, as he was tangled in a web of pain, darkness, and sorrow.

But even a soul as wretched and tormented as his was still in reach.

It was still capable of being saved.

~O~

A cloaked figure swiftly leapt across the topmost branches of the canopy. With agile movements, he bounded from one bough to another, leaving a trail of rattled branches in his wake.

This particular evening had been uneventful. He had not come across any wandering women or children within the woods, even after scouring it for miles. Not a single drop of blood had been spilled by his hands, which caused him to grit his teeth. He lusted for bloodshed, longed to tear others apart; the lives of innocent humans had no meaning to him anymore. He only craved their downfall.

Rapidly shaking his head to clear it of said thoughts, he continued his swift bounds across the forest canopy.

As the figure approached his intended destination, a sudden flash of movement caught his eye; he had grown hyperaware of foreign movements throughout his years of assassination.

Skidding to a halt on a particularly sturdy branch, he whipped his head around to face the forest floor. His deep amber eyes gazed hungrily at a heaped figure which seemed to have collapsed into a pile of damp, musty leaves.

A silent swoop indicated that he had leapt off of the branch and towards the mysterious silhouette that had given way.

Landing with a soft crunch of leaves, the cloaked figure approached warily.

A cruel smirk graced his features as he identified the disturbance; a young woman laying unconscious before him.

 _A perfect end to the night,_ he concluded, pondering which method he should use to bring forth her demise.

He carefully brushed off the hood of his cloak to allow flowing silver locks that shimmered in the pale starlight to escape. Pulling away the edge of his cloak, he revealed a wide array of knives fastened within it.

Casually tracing a finger over several different selections, he finally decided on a rather sharp looking number with jagged steel ridges.

As he trained his gaze once more on the young maiden who lay unconscious, he flinched slightly.

Laying before him was the most ethereal woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. She carried a sort of pure innocence with her, which seemed to pour out of her soul and into the surrounding atmosphere. She had delicate, silky raven tresses which lay pooled on the forest floor, encircling her head. The pale silver moonlight created a sort of glow against her skin and hair, illuminating her smooth ivory skin and shimmering on the tips of her full, delicate eyelashes.

She donned the clothing of a traditional shrine priestess, a white robe of silk with wide, open sleeves, and a deep red hakama which reached down to the girl's ankles.

Most of all, her expression seemed… _peaceful._

The assassin had never met a woman with such an expression up close. His victims were always cowering in fear, their faces scrunched into terrible displays of cowardice and sadness.

Sure, she was unconscious; but although she appeared to have been running, her breath had slowed and her features carried no trace of fear or negative emotions.

The man extended a hand gently towards her face, wanting to touch this young priestess who carried such a foreign expression.

Yet the moment his outstretched finger made contact with the surface of her ivory skin, he immediately flinched backwards.

It was almost as if she was too pure to touch or approach. Her very being radiated innocence and peace, which repelled his own sullied, darkened heart.

Was it this girl's aura, or just his own conscience? He decided to try again.

Extending a soft hand once more, he allowed his fingertip to rest against her smooth, pale cheek. Even with a single touch, he felt as if warmth was flowing through his body, connecting the priestess to his very being.

The knife at the side of his body clattered to the ground as he released his grip.

Somehow, for the first time in his life, he knew that drawing this girl's blood would not bring him satisfaction or pleasure.

For the first time, he despised the idea of killing. And that terrified him.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, he withdrew the jagged steel knife swiftly from the forest floor, slipping it back into the array of knives within his cloak. Snatching his hand away from the girl's face, he proceeded to throw the dark hood of his travelling cloak over his head once more, preparing to leave this pure area which terrified him so.

Refusing to look at the girl heaped on the forest floor as if she would lure him back, he spun around on nimble feet and began to sprint away through the clusters of damp leaves littering the ground.

Away from that pure, wretched place.

Away from that woman.

 _That woman…_

The assassin abruptly skidded to a halt, whipping his head around with a glint in his eye.

She would never survive the night here unconscious.

He didn't know what drove him to do it, but he had never been as determined to help someone in his life as he was in that moment.

He swiftly backtracked, sprinting silently through the twilight woods. Heart racing, he quickly scanned the clearing he departed from earlier, a wave of relief cascading over him as he caught sight of the crumpled figure in the same spot as she lay in before.

He suddenly began to question his actions.

 _Why do I feel relief? I don't care if this woman is safe… she is none of my business._

He denied to himself that he felt anything towards a pitiful priestess's life, yet he ignored his earlier feelings.

 _Keh. It's just because I don't want to see a life wasted if I could have taken it…_

He felt satisfaction at the internal conclusion he came to, and focused his thoughts on the girl who still remained motionless on the ground.

 _I know… I'll conceal her while she's unconscious. Then when she wakes up, she can leave this forest for good and I won't have to see her again._

Leaping swiftly towards the centre of the clearing, he proceeded to scoop up armfuls of damp leaves, transferring them to a small pit nestled between two sturdy tree roots.

After several minutes spent collecting leaves, he returned to the girl's side and fell softly to his knees.

Carefully, as if she were made of glass, he swept her up gently in his arms, bridal style.

Feeling the familiar warmth of purity pulsing through his veins, he rushed across the clearing and hastily placed her body within the pit.

Crossing her arms across her chest in a compact position, he shuffled the leaves towards her and evenly spread them across her figure.

Once the girl was completely covered with decent room for breathing, he cast a final glance at the pile of musty leaves before snapping his head away and stalking into the shadows of the forest.

~O~

 **[A/N]** Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my new fan fiction! I would absolutely love it if you left a small review or piece of feedback for me to check out later. If you have any questions or comments, post them in reviews and I will be sure to respond to them next chapter! Love you all! Mwah!


	2. Enter The Guild

**[Disclaimer; Why would Rumiko write fanfictions for her own story?]**

 **[A/N]** Hey everyone, I'm back with the second chapter of AR! I'll try to update once a week, but don't worry if I'm a few days late; this story is too good to not finish writing.

In this next chapter, I'm going to be introducing some new characters, as well as a bit of minor humour. Please remember that there are no demons in this fanfiction, only humans. I hope you all enjoy! Now, onto the review responses.

 **Review Responses**

 _ **Celestial Cat:**_ Thank you for your wonderful review! Yes, in a way, he was feeling her reiki or spiritual energy, but it was a combination of that and his own conscience; he felt that way becauseshe was so pure, and his heart was so dark that he was overcome with guilt when he approached her.

 _Onto the second chapter, please enjoy!_

~O~

 _ **Chapter 2: Enter The Guild**_

After several more minutes of travelling through the forest bathed in twilight, the silver haired figure had approached his destination.

Dropping swiftly from the canopy, he landed on nimble feet to stand in front of a towering oak tree atop a jagged, rocky cliff. The great roots snaked throughout the cliff side, draping across the overhang of crumbling rock. Clusters of small, struggling plants and moss peeked through the cracks within the stone.

Whipping his head around to ensure that nobody had followed him, he began to take light steps toward the bottom of the overhang. Slipping with ease through the tangles of roots, he reached a shadowy corner beneath the rock that was obscured by thick vines.

He gently brushed them aside to reveal a dark, narrow passage through a split in the rocks. After he had taken several steps behind the curtain of vines, his vision was completely blocked by darkness, forcing him to grope around and hold the damp walls of the stone passage.

It took him several moments of wary steps and blindly groping around before a thin shaft of light reached his eyes.

Walking forward with more confidence, he slackened his grip on the jagged wall and picked up the pace of his steps.

A quick curve around the corner of the passage and he had finally reached his destination; the closest place that he could call home.

The thin stone passage widened to reveal a large, circular room with a low ceiling. The walls and floor were made of rugged stone, with twisted tree roots poking out from the ceiling. A dusty, ashen carpet was laid down to create a flat surface to stand on, and low wooden tables accompanied by floor cushions were littered across the ground in scattered clusters.

About thirty people sat around separate tables, chatting amongst themselves. Some were delicately sipping sake out of large clay bottles, while others were having animated conversations or bursting out into fits of laughter.

An air of contentment seemed to fill the atmosphere around the place, even though the hearts of the people within it were dark and cruel.

Because these were no ordinary people.

Just like the silver haired man, they were the most notorious assassins around Japan.

This meeting place and group of people was known as The Guild. Assassins from across the land would gather here to converse with others, share news and updates about their missions, and determine the relationships between different lords and clans. Their networking allowed them to find suitable missions, determine which lords payed the most, and decide if certain lords or clans were trustworthy.

The assassin was quickly awoken from his thoughts as a masculine voice called to him from across the room.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Over here!"

A slight grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

It was also the only place where he had friends; people who could understand his situation in life.

Perhaps it was because they shared the same profession as him, or because they had all gone through life changing trauma as he did. Even if they didn't like him for his personality or soul, at least they could understand and talk to him.

Inuyasha whirled around to face a small, four-person table in the corner of the shabby room. Warm candlelight illuminated the faces of three people seated around it, with one empty cushion remaining on the ground.

He slowly stalked across the room towards the table. As he neared it, Inuyasha removed the heavy black cloak he wore, draping it across a root which jutted out from the low ceiling.

The moment he had sat down, a man with a low, coal black ponytail and deep violet and black battle attire slid him a small clay dish filled with crisp sake. He flashed a winning grin towards the silver haired man.

"You're back quite late; rough day?" he questioned, a tinge of amusement within his voice.

Feeling the familiar burn of alcohol as the sake slid down his throat, Inuyasha placed the clay cup down before wiping his lips and responding.

"Didn't get much done today. Not a single mission or assignment…" he trailed off as he glanced at the wall beside him, his concentration waning as the alcohol began to take a slight effect on him. That, and one other problem.

He couldn't get that priestess from earlier out of his mind.

Just who was she?

What was she doing, running so deep into the forest at midnight?

And that pure aura she seemed to emit… Inuyasha had never experienced something like that in his life before.

A grunt sounded from across the table.

"Miroku, what'd you put in the sake? He's totally out of it!" another man grumbled. He had silky, raven black tresses which were gathered into a high ponytail that sat atop his head. Imploring cobalt eyes glared from his sharp featured face.

The man known as Miroku chuckled lightly, waving off the comment from the raven haired assassin.

"I can assure you this is just plain sake, Kouga. But you're right, something's up with our dear friend Inuyasha," he stated plainly. Miroku proceeded to wave a hand in front of Inuyasha's bored face.

"Hello, anyone home? I'm looking for a certain assassin called Inuyasha; is he in there?" he questioned playfully.

Inuyasha swatted the man's hand away with a frustrated grunt.

"Not funny, Miroku. I've just had a long day, and need some time to think- "

Kouga immediately cut him off, a malicious glint in his eye as he began to rant.

"Since when does the great Inuyasha need 'time to think'? Usually you come in here boasting about all the people you mercilessly slaughtered, before chugging down our entire supply of sake like it's not big deal. Then suddenly you show up tonight with a dreamy look on your face, acting all quiet and saying that you- "

Just as Inuyasha was about to retort, a rough fist slammed against the table in frustration.

"Would you _shut it_ already, Kouga? Clearly there's something up with the guy; he never acts like this. We already get that, so quit making it worse by mocking him!"

The entire table turned in exaggerated fear to face a girl who was now standing, looking utterly pissed off.

Although she was known for her fierce temper and limited patience, she was simply stunning; long, flaming red locks were twisted into high ponytails atop her head, and it was hard to avoid getting lost in her deep, enchanting emerald eyes.

However, nobody could let her looks fool them; she was a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

Most assassins had certain specialties or methods of killing their targets, which prompted lords and ladies to choose different people based on their tactics.

This girl's specialty was seducing her targets with her charm and enchanting looks. After she got close to them, she would quietly backstab them when they least expected it.

Each of the members of their group had their own specialty as well.

Inuyasha was popular and highly renowned for his swift, clean kills and inability to be identified or suspected.

Miroku was known for making his murders appear to be accidents or casualties, ensuring that no suspicion aroused.

Kouga was famous for his torturous methods of assassination; he would earn top pay for making the deaths of his victims slow and painful.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as the redheaded girl slowly returned to her seat and trained her now calm gaze on him.

"So, Inuyasha. You said earlier that you didn't have much luck today; which clans and lords did you visit, so we know not to visit them as well?" she spoke in a cool voice, still shooting daggers at Kouga as she glared across the table.

He was in no mood to argue with Kouga, so he simply shrugged and answered the girl's question.

"Well, Ayame, I took a route out west and visited- "

"Glad you asked, Ayame! I got some great spoils today, if I do say so myself- " Miroku interrupted merrily, abruptly stopping mid-sentence as he registered the glare coming from the girl known as Ayame. She parted her mouth to speak, but Kouga quickly cut in, waving the girl away.

"Oh, come on, Ayame, we can save the boring details of Inuyasha's journey for later; I want to hear about Miroku's earnings," he stated dully, examining his nails with a bored expression.

Ayame grunted, tossing her head in contempt.

"Fine, whatever you guys want. Sorry, Inuyasha," she chuckled lightly.

The silver haired assassin wasn't even paying attention, but he grunted his consent anyways.

Miroku cracked a delighted grin.

"Perfect! You guys will never guess what delicacies I earned today, all for killing a mere lord in the south!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together with joy. He motioned with his hand towards the clay bottle of sake.

"Well, of course, I brought home this lovely bottle of sake, but that isn't all. First, they rewarded me with a feast in my honour, provided all of the sake I could dream of, as well as a good amount of money that will keep me going for the next week. And finally, the most glorious of all spoils" -he motioned towards a large, unmoving lump bundled in a thick black cloak on the floor- "a woman all for myself!" he exclaimed, flashing a perverted grin. The rest of the table sighed and slapped a hand to their foreheads.

While most assassins preferred to be rewarded with money, Miroku was all about the feasts and the women; he enjoyed receiving beautiful women he could spend the night with before killing them in the morning.

Kouga's jaw dropped open in amazement.

"Miroku, who hired you to give you all of those earnings just for one murder?" he questioned in fascination.

Miroku shrugged casually, letting out a small snort of laughter.

"You know Naraku's the wealthiest lord in the entire land; he'll pay anything, and he always seems to have someone on his hit list," he replied innocently, his eyes gleaming with slight amusement.

Ayame swiftly clasped a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening.

"Miroku…you know we don't do business with Naraku! We can't trust him! Not after what he did…" she gasped, tears brimming within her deep emerald eyes.

Kouga rested a hand delicately on Ayame's shoulder before turning to Miroku, a furious glint within his eye.

"Miroku, you know she's sensitive about this topic; Naraku slaughtered her entire village. That man is deceitful, and he can't be trusted. Why would you continue to work for him?" he snarled at the man. Miroku raised his hands innocently, beads of nervous sweat beginning to form on his skin.

"I'm truly sorry…he just provides amazing spoils, him being so wealthy and all…" he sighed, shaking his head in shame before turning to face the redheaded girl.

"Listen, Ayame, I'm terribly sorry. I won't work for him again if it upsets you that much."

Inuyasha growled at the mention of Naraku.

"If only we could kill him…it's a shame that his lands are so heavily guarded. Besides, that guy seems to know everything that goes on around him. It would be nearly impossible to catch him off guard. Last time Suikotsu tried, he bit the dust," he explained plainly.

Ayame mumbled something inaudible before tossing her head and regaining her composure.

Miroku flashed a perverted grin, attempting to change the tense subject.

"Well, shall we? I think it's time to uncover the beautiful woman I have been gifted," he suggested, trying to keep an innocent air about him. The other three assassins sighed in response.

Taking that as an agreement, the man pushed himself to his feet before edging slowly away from the table.

He reached the large cloaked bundle and wrapped his hands around it's figure, carefully heaving it off of the dusty ground. Making his way to the table with ease, he hastily placed the load down before examining it with satisfaction.

Before he could begin to unwrap the bundle, the figure inside of it sprang to life, whipping the cloak off of it and discarding it onto the ground.

Noticing the commotion, the entire Guild's attention was turned to face an unfamiliar woman standing poised atop a table, ready to strike.

She had midnight black tresses which were pulled into a high ponytail. Her copper brown eyes blazed with fury as her eyes scanned the room.

She was simply stunning.

However, the only thing that the assassins could focus on was the fact that she donned a tight assassin's body suit, and withdrew a lethal silver katana from a belt wrapped around her waist.

A sudden wild light gleamed within her eyes as her gaze rested on Miroku.

"My name is Sango Taijiya…" venom dripped from her voice as she pointed a finger accusingly at the man.

"…and _you_ killed my clan!"

~O~

 **[A/N]** Well, there you have it! A cliff hanger and lots of new character introductions! I wonder what Sango will be like…?

Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and please leave a review. Love you all! Mwah!


	3. Deceived

**[Disclaimer; I wish I owned Inuyasha.]**

 **[A/N]** I know you all want to freak out on me, but please listen to what I'm going to say! I'm extremely sorry for not updating in several months, but it's been for multiple reasons. For starters, school has been terribly stressful, but that shouldn't keep me from writing. The real reasons are that I lack inspiration on many days, and my grandfather has had poor health recently which has resulted in lots of trips back and forth from the hospital, and added stress. Top it off with competitive sports and you've got a girl that can't write, even in her little free time. I ask you guys to forgive me, as with the holidays coming up I should have some extra time. Just note that I may be slow on updating, but I'm sure you all understand. I wont abandon this story, because I love the plot that I've created for it!

Just a quick note; I know many of you may be expecting Kagome to make an appearance, but that will happen next chapter! Don't worry, I just need to get some important information to the plot in before I get to her scene.

Sorry for all the chatter, but thank you again for staying with me throughout the first few chapters! I hope you all continue to enjoy my writing and keep up with the story. Without further ado, let's begin!

 _Special thanks to KiaraKitty08, Celestial Cat, LovingmyOTP's, and Kelly Szu for the wonderful reviews!_

~0~

 _ **Chapter 3: Deceived**_

Miroku's eyes widened further in shock. His expression then changed to a look of guilt and confusion. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, you see… I've killed many clans before, I couldn't possibly know which one you're speaking about," he replied to the furious woman, who stood poised atop one of the low tables.

She knit her eyebrows in frustration, whipping the lethal silver katana just inches from Miroku's nose.

"I know you killed my former clan; I came from the Taijiya clan, which was burned to ashes by a horde of assassins." her venomous gaze swept the room quickly.

"I assume _you_ are all the ones who committed such an atrocious crime!" she spat, crouching into a defensive stance.

Surprisingly, none of the onlooking assassins responded to her accusation. Some were gaping silently, while others watched with a hard glare.

Inuyasha stepped forward, bringing himself to Miroku's side. He tilted his head gently until he could speak in the assassin's ear.

"Miroku, do you want me to handle her?" he hissed, still watching Sango warily.

Miroku shot his friend a quick but reassuring glance.

"Not necessary; I think we can talk this out," he said with a slight quaver in his voice. Inuyasha simply snorted and took several steps backwards.

"Suit yourself."

Once Sango's furious gaze returned to Miroku, she held out her katana, parting her jaws to speak.

Before she could utter a word, Miroku raised his hands innocently.

"Sango, dear, why don't we talk this out? I'm sure we could come to a resolution- "

Within moments, she had leapt down from the table and held the blade of her katana to his neck threateningly.

"You will perish for what you have committed," she said icily, venom dripping from her voice as she raised the blade slowly.

Suddenly, a voice piped up from the crowd as a fiery haired girl stepped forward.

"Hold on, let me get something straight before you do anything to our poor friend here," she spoke coolly, gesturing to Miroku with a hard glare. Ayame snapped her gaze back to Sango.

Sango scowled, lowering her blade, but keeping a firm grip on Miroku.

"Go on, then."

Ayame cleared her throat and crossed her arms hastily.

"I can see that you have a thing against assassins. Your story says it all," she began icily.

"However, I don't understand one thing. You appear to be an assassin yourself; that unmistakable outfit, and such swiftness with your weapon. Why do you target us if you commit similar crimes to other clans? And if you aren't a part of the Guild or your former clan, where _do_ you come from?" she questioned, shooting a hard stare at Sango.

The chocolate haired assassin slowly lowered her katana, releasing her grip on Miroku. The man scuttled away swiftly to Inuyasha and Kouga's side, breathing heavily with exaggerated fear. Kouga kicked him in the back before rolling his cobalt eyes in exhaustion.

"Get up, you aren't hurt." he grumbled, before glancing back at the scene before him.

Sango whipped her head up to glare at Ayame, before slowly breathing in and responding.

"I see; you request a life story from me?" she scoffed. Shaking her head in exhaustion, she returned her silver blade to a sheath on her side. Clearing her throat calmly, she began to speak.

"I was a part of the Taijiya clan, as you know. I was daughter to the clan lord; a princess if you may. However, I had always dreamed of fighting and going to war. I constantly sparred with soldiers, trying to increase my skills."

Miroku's eyes widened in shock and delight.

"Wow, I almost got to sleep with a warrior princess!" he inhaled. He received two fists to the head from Inuyasha and Kouga, who both looked exasperated.

Sango, however, didn't seem to notice the commotion.

"Life was going well, until some strange men and women settled not far from our castle and village. We were planning to raid their camp that night, demanding answers. But we were too late."

"That evening, cloaked in shadows, the group launched a terrifying attack on our village. They were powerful and highly skilled, no doubt trained assassins. Once they had reached the heart of our village, they set fire to the castle and surrounding areas. Men, women, and children perished. My mother and father died in the fire." She took in a sharp breath before continuing.

"Luckily, my brother, Kohaku and I, had gone out to spar in a sheltered clearing. We managed to avoid any harm. However, when we returned, we came to see our entire village burned to the ground, littered with bodies. The group of assassins had begun to flee the area."

"We were no fools, though. We knew that two of us could not take on a lethal group like that, so we traveled as far as we could in search of a village that would take us in. That's when we came across a lord and his men."

"He was a kind lord, and after hearing about our story, decided to take us in and train us as assassins for his clan. He turned out to be Lord Naraku of the Onigumo dynasty and clan, the most wealthy and powerful clan in the land."

Many of the onlooking assassins muttered at the mention of Naraku. Ayame wore a cold, unreadable expression.

"As we trained under his watch, he eventually decided to open up about the truth to me. He said that he had known of the terrible destruction of the Taijiya clan, and offered his condolences. He also mentioned that he received information recently on the attack, and that a group of assassins known as the Guild had carried it out. He devised a plan to get me to find their whereabouts and attack them, where he would offer me as a gift to an assassin of the guild. That's how I ended up here, prepared to avenge my clan!" she finished, the fire within her eyes burning brighter than before.

A bout of laughter suddenly erupted from a single person, causing all eyes to turn on her.

Ayame was shaking with intense laughter, as she trained her amused gaze on Sango once more.

"Now it all makes sense. Sango, honey, you've been deceived by that treacherous lord. The thing is, we don't work together at the Guild. We never carry out missions with more than one person."

~0~

 **[A/N]** Whew, I apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted to end it here with a bit of a cliff hanger. Now you've got some backstory, plus we know that the Guild didn't kill Sango's clan! Woohoo!

Anyways, Kagome will appear in the next chapter, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about her.

Please leave a review, I would love advice or feedback! I want to know what you guys want me to write more about, or what you don't enjoy.

Love you all! Mwah!


End file.
